parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Cartoon Animal's Life
Ian Sweeney's movie spoof for "A Bug's Life" Cast * Flik - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Princess Atta - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Dot - Yin (Yang Yin Yo) * Queen - Mrs.Puffs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Aphie - Pinky the Chihuahua (Phineas and Ferb) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Max and Duke (The Sercret Life of Pets) * Mr.Soil - Etno (Space Goofs) * Dr.Flora - Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Thorny - Nester (Scaredy Squirrel) * Cornelius - Gunzo (The Muppets) * Hopper - Zurg (Toy Story) * Molt - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Thumper - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) * Axel and Loco - Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * P.T. Flea - Bert (Sesame Street) * Francis - Rapido (Ratz) * Slim - Rayman * Heimlich - Zig (Zig & Sharko) * Dim - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Gypsy - Gwen (Total Drama) * Manny - Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend) * Rosie - Scaredy Squirrel * Tuck and Roll - Stereo (Space Goofs) *Fly Brothers - The Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Thud - Plankton (Spongebob SquarePants) *Bird - Kevin (Up) *Ants - Various Dogs/Animals *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Ant that gets tired - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Grasshoppers - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Other Animal Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Losto and Sid (Toy Story) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Snowball, Chole, Buddy, Mel and Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) *Flies at Circus - Various Hanna-Barbera Animals (I can share them with strongdrew941) *Baby Maggots - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) and Lucky (Baby) (Unstable Fables) *Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Circus Fireflies - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Minions *Harry and Bug Friend - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age) *Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age) *Bartender - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) *Mosquito Waitress - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Vinne (Littlest Pet Shop) *Baby Birds - Kevin’s Chicks (Up; I can share them with MichaelSar12isBack) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Once-Ler (The Lorax) Scenes *An Cartoon Animal's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *An Cartoon Animal's Life Part 2 - Princess Pepper Clark Gets Stressed Out * An Comedy Animal's Life Part 3 - Sunil's Invention * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 4 - Gidget Meets Sunil * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 5 - Sunil Looses the Food * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 6 - The Animal Villains! * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 7 - Gidget Meets Zurg * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 8 - Sunil's Trial * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 9 - Sunil Goes for Help * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 10 - Buzz's Circus * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 11 - Buzz's Gets Burnt * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 12 - City Lights * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 13 - Sunil Tries to Find Warriors * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 15 - Sunil's Flight Home * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 16 - Bolt is Back * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 17 - Celebration * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoon Animals!?" * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 19 - A Bird! * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 20 - Rita Apologizes to Bolt * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 21 - Bolt Has A Plan * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 22 - Building The Bird * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 25 - The Party * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 28 - Angel Runs For Her Life * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 29 - Gidget Begs Bolt to Come Back * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 32 - Bolt to the Rescue * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 33 - Rhino Burns the Bird * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 35 - The Fight * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Cat R. Waul's Demise \ * Comedy Animal's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again * A Comedy Animal's Life Part 38 - End Credits and Outtakes Part 1 & 2 Category:Ian Sweeney Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies